Admire You
by MiMiHunHan
Summary: Sehun yang selalu memasang tampang bodoh karena seorang namja. Sehun yang persendiannya selalu kaku saat menatap namja itu. Sehun dengan tampang bodoh dan mulut yang menganga lebar. YAOI. BXB. DLDR. HUNHAN Story for HunHan Bubble Tea Couple Event. RnR? SEQUEL UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Admire You**

Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Rating : T+

Warning : YAOI, BOY X BOY, alur kecepetan, typos, cerita pasaran

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Mata Sehun tidak lepas-lepasnya memandangi sosok yang sedari tadi telah berkali-kali melewatinya, seorang _namja_ cantik dan imut dengan rambut _pink cotton candy_ dan mata besar layaknya rusa yang bersinar serta bibir mungil berwarna _pink _kemerahan juga tampang imut yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terpesona dan berniat mengadopsinya. Sosok yang sudah sejak lama dikaguminya. Sosok yang berhasil melumpuhkan seluruh syaraf tubuhnya hanya dengan menatapnya saja.

PRIIITTT

"YA OH SEHUN!" Suara berat dan melengking disertai geraman membuyarkan segala lamunan Sehun tentang sosok _namja_ tadi. Mengembalikannya ke kenyataan.

PLAK

Sesosok _namja _tinggi menggeplak kencang kepala platina milik Sehun membuatnya mengaduh.

"_MWOYAA_!?" desis Sehun jengkel. Sedangkan sosok didepannya kembali menggeplak keras kepala Sehun.

"fokus ke pertandingannya bodoh!" bentak sosok tinggi itu sambil memelototkan matanya menjadi semakin lebar.

Sehun mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil mengernyit bingung. "ada apa dengan pertandingannya Yeol?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Yeol –Chanyeol- itu mengerang keras. "_YA_! Kau bahkan tidak fokus, berkali-kali bolanya melewatimu dan kau hanya mematung ditengah lapangan! Apa sih yang kau perhatikan!?" Chanyeol meraup udara dengan kasar, masih sambil memelototkan mata lebarnya.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya sambil nyengir. "_molla_."

Chanyeol kembali menistai kepala Sehun dengan menjitaknya. "_YA!_ aku tau ini hanya latihan Sehun, tapi kumohon fokus! Dengar! Sebaiknya pertandingan selanjutnya kau fokus atau aku akan.."

"_chogiyo_.." Sebuah suara lembut tiba-tiba mengintrupsi ocehan Chanyeol. Sontak membuat dua orang tersebut menoleh. Kedua retina mereka kemudian menangkap seorang _namja_ berkulit putih dengan senyum cantik yang sedang membawa dus berisi air mineral.

"_coach _memintaku memberikan air minum ini pada tim biru. Chanyeol-ssi kau kaptennya kan?" tanyanya lembut.

"ah.. _ne _Luhan-ssi. _Khamsahamnida ne_." Jawab Chanyeol sambil meraih dus yang dibawa Luhan.

"_cheonma_." Jawab Luhan lembut. "aku duluan _ne_, _annyeong_."

"Sehun, kau bisa bawa ini ke.." ucapan Chanyeol terpotong saat melihat wajah Sehun yang sedang melongo idiot sambil menatap punggung sempit Luhan yang sedang berjalan kembali ke tempatnya.

"SEHUN!"

Teriakan Chanyeol kembali membawa Sehun ke dunia nyata. "_ne_?" Sehun mengerjap bingung melihat seringai menakutkan Chanyeol.

"Kau menyukai Luhan huh?"

Satu pertanyaan Chanyeol berhasil membuat Sehun gelagapan sendiri dengan pipi yang merona. Chanyeol menepuk pelan pundak Sehun. "tidak apa, kudengar dia _single_. Lagipula wajahnya memang cantik. Ah, tapi kau harus berjuang keras, mendapatkannya sangat sulit."

Sehun mendengus heran. Sepertinay tidak banyak _namja _yang mendekati Luha, jadi apa sulitnya? Tak lama ekspresinya berubah kesal saat mencerna omongan Chanyeol. "Siapa yang kau bilang cantik hah?"

Chanyeol terkikik geli. "baiklah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sebaiknya kau bawa ini ke teman-temanmu disana dan beritahu latihan ke dua akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Kata Chanyeol sambil menyurungkan dus air mineral ke tangan Sehun dengan paksa dan berlalu pergi.

"ck. Merepotkan." Decak Sehun sambil mengantar air mineral itu dengan paksa.

PRIITTTT

"ingat Sehun! Fokus!" Chanyeol mengingatkan Sehun lalu kembali berlari mengejar bola yang sedang digiring Taehyung.

"LUHAN!" Taehyung meneriakkan nama sang kapten tim dan dengan cepat mengopernya yang kemudian kembali digiring dengan sigap oleh Luhan.

Sehun berusaha merebut bola yang sedang digiring Luhan. Sementara Luhan yang merasa pergerakannya mulai terancam mengoper bola itu ke teman satu timnya, Jungkook.

Sehun yang kaget karena pergerakan lincah Luhan –entah Luhan yang terlalu cepat atau dia yang sedang mematung mengagumi wajah Luhan- tanpa sadar menendang pelan betis Luhan dari belakang dan tidak sengaja tersandung kakinya sendiri, menyebabkan keduanya terjatuh.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung sambil melepaskan tangan Luhan yang ternyata masih digenggamnya. "maafkan aku, Luhan-ssi."

Luhan mencengkeram betisnya yang terasa sedikit nyeri sebelum akhirnya menoleh dan tersenyum manis. "_gwaenchana _Sehun-ssi_."_

Luhan kemudian berdiri dan mulai kembali berlari mengejar bola yang sedang diperebutkan Daehyun dan Chanyeol. Sementara Sehun hanya tercengang, mungkin efek terkena senyuman Luhan.

Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang mulai mencak-mencak karena Sehun yang masih belum berdiri juga dan juga bola yang telah berkali-kali bergulir melewatinya. Ternyata suara dan senyum Luhan sebegini parah efeknya terhadap kesadaran Sehun, sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari ada bola yang sedang menerjang lurus kearahnya.

"SEHUN AWAS!"

BRAK

.

Sehun mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terkena 'ciuman' bola tadi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Menyebalkan sekali, sekaligus memalukan. Dia bahkan pingsan saat bola itu tadi menghantam wajah tampannya. Sambil menggerutu pelan, kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju ruang ganti pemain.

Dengan perlahan, dibukanya pintu tersebut lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Retinanya langsung menangkap namja mungil dengan rambut merah muda sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding depan ruang _shower _dengan handuk di pundaknya. Melihat keadaannya sepertinya ia belum mandi.

"Luhan-ssi?" Sehun mencicit pelan.

Luhan sontak menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil menggenggam sebuah handuk putih.

"ah.. Sehun-ssi." Luhan tersenyum canggung. "bagaimana kepalamu?"

"masih utuh, untungnya." Jawab Sehun sembarangan. "panggil saja Sehun dan aku akan memanggilmu Luhan saja, _arra_? Jangan terlalu formal padaku."

Luhan tertawa pelan, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "_arraseo._ Kuharap tidak terlalu parah." Katanya sambil mengelus pelipis Sehun yang di plester. "_mianhae_."

Sehun mengernyit canggung. "_gwaenchana_, aku yang tidak fokus tadi." Jawab Sehun. "kenapa tidak mandi?"

"a.. anu.." Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung dengan pipi merona merah. _Manis sekali_.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung sampai sebuah suara mengganggu indera pendengarannya seiring dengan pipi Luhan yang semakin memerah.

"unghh. Channiehh morehh ahhh.."

"_neh_ _babyhh _oohh.."

Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. "apakah itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya canggung sambil menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya. "_n.. ne_.. dia eung sedang.. kau tahu.. eum.. _sex_?"

"jangan bilang kau tidak berani masuk karena kau takut mereka memarahimu?" Sehun menatap Luhan bingung.

Luhan terkekeh pelan. "tidak.. aku tidak. Aku hanya.. eum tidak mau melihatnya?"

Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Suasana ruang ganti itu perlahan menjadi canggung. Apalagi dengan heningnya mereka berdua, suara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin terdengar kencang.

Entah sejak kapan, Sehun terus menatap bibir mungil Luhan yang terus menerus digigiti oleh pemiliknya. Suara-suara aneh dari ruang _shower _menambah panas tubuhnya seiring dengan libidonya yang perlahan mulai meningkat.

Luhan menjilati bibirnya yang terasa kering. Samasekali tidak menyadari serigala kelaparan yang sedang menatap bibir yang sedang dikulumnya itu. Sudahlah, persetan! Sehun ingin bibir itu sekarang juga! Salahkan Luhan yang seakan-akan memang menggodanya.

BRAK

Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan merapat ke dinding dan mencekal kedua tangan _namja _cantik itu keatas dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya mengusap-usap bibir yang sedikit membuka itu pelan.

Luhan menatap Sehun terkejut. "Sehun.. apa yang.."

"berhenti menggigiti bibirmu cantik. Kau sudah terlihat menggoda tanpa harus berusaha." Bisik Sehun seduktif.

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya. "a.. aku tidak.. hmmmpp.."

Ucapan Luhan terpotong bibir Sehun yang tiba-tiba membungkam bibirnya. Mata rusanya semakin melebar, sebelum akhirnya menutup seiring dengan lumatan-lumatan lembut Sehun. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia akan masuk dalam masalah besar jika salah satu dari _hyung-hyung_ nya yang protektif memergokinya sedang berciuman.

Sehun menatapi paras manis Luhan yang sedang memejamkan matanya dan balas melumat bibirnya. Sehun menjilat pelan bibir luhan, memintanya membuka mulut yang dengan patuh dibuka oleh Luhan.

"mmhh.."

Lenguhan Luhan keluar seiring dengan lidah Sehun yang mulai membelit lidahnya. Daging tak bertulang itu saling menjilat dan membelit seakan mencari siapa dominan dalam permainan lidah mereka.

"angghh ahmm.."

Lenguhan Luhan bertambah keras saat lidah Sehun menjilati setiap sudut mulutnya dan berakhir menjilati langit-langit mulutnya. Rasanya geli namun menyenangkan. Perlahan penis keduanya mulai berdiri dan saling menggesek satu sama lain membuat geraman dan lenguhan mendominasi ruang ganti.

"annhhh ohh.."

Luhan tanpa sadar menggigit lidah pasangannya saat tangan Sehun mulai masuk kedalam celana _jersey_ yang dikenakannya dan meremas bokong kenyalnya sensual. Sehun kembali melumat bibir Luhan yang dibalas erangan frustasi. Rasanya benar-benar menyiksa, tidak hanya Sehun yang butuh menyentuh tubuh Luhan. Rasanya Luhan juga ingin menyalurkan gejolak nikmatnya dengan menyentuh Sehun, tetapi Sehun masih mencekal kedua tangannya.

"Sehun? Luhan?" Suara berat Chanyeol mengintrupsi kegiatan panas Sehun dan Luhan. Sontak membuat keduanya membuka mata kaget.

Sehun melepaskan pagutan mereka berdua, benang saliva tertaut dari bibir Sehun dan bibir Luhan yang terlihat membengkak sebelum akhirnya terputus. Sehun melepaskan cekalan tangannya dari tangan Luhan dan mengeluarkan tangannya dari celana _jersey _Luhan setelah sebelumnya meremas kencang bokong Luhan yang dibalas erangan seksi dari sang empunya.

Sehun lalu menatap datar kearah Chanyeol. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang terlihat gelisah saat mendapati tatapan intimidasi dari mata sipit sosok _namja _dibelakang Chanyeol.

"ada yang ingin kau katakan, Xiao Lu?" suara itu, itu suara Baekhyun. Suara dengan nada yang benar-benar tidak ingin didengar Luhan.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dalam sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan. "ti.. tidak ada _hyung_.." jawabnya pelan. Sehun sontak memasang wajah terkejut mendengar panggilan Luhan untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik Luhan menjauh dari sisi Sehun setelah menatap penuh intimidasi pada Sehun. "kau tidur denganku malam ini, Luhan-ah. Kau tidur dirumah untuk hari ini, tidak di apartemen." Suara Baekhyun kembali memecah keheningan tegang itu. "kau mengerti?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya takut-takut. "_arraseo_."

Raut wajah Baekhyun perlahan melunak melihat ekspresi Luhan yang sudah seperti anak rusa yang tertangkap oleh pemburu ganas. Lalu dipeluknya _dongsaeng_ cantik kesayangannya itu dengan hangat.

"sekarang bersihkan dirimu dan kita pulang. Lulu.."

.

Sehun duduk terdiam didepan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memandangnya penasaran. Suara sesapan cokelat panas mendominasi keheningan tanpa satu kata pun yang meluncur dari bibir keduanya.

"jadi.. bagaimana kau bisa berada di ruang ganti dan berakhir berciuman penuh gairah dengan _dongsaeng_ cantik kekasihku?" Chanyeol memutuskan mengakhiri keheningan panjang mereka.

Sehun memandang Chanyeol penuh tanya, "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa.. kau tau.. Baekhyun begitu marah?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dengan dramatis. "Luhan, dia memiliki 4 saudara laki-laki. 3 orang dengan tipikal _uke _dan satu orang lagi dengan tipikal _ultimate seme_. Dari ke empat orang saudaranya, Luhan merupakan yang paling manis dan kalem. Mungkin karena dia adalah anak bungsu. Kakak-kakaknya selalu melindunginya, mereka benar-benar menjaga Luhan dengan baik selama 18 tahun dia hidup. Mereka bilang mereka akan menyerahkan Luhan pada orang yang tepat dan benar-benar mencintainya. Mereka benar-benar overprotektif dengan masalah hati Luhan. Mereka tidak ingin melihat Luhan patah hati dan terluka."

Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "tapi sikap Baekhyun tadi, tidakkah itu terlalu berlebihan?"

"Sehun." Chanyeol memanggil Sehun pelan. Membuat yang dipanggil menatap lawan bicaranya penuh tanya. "dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Bisa saja setelah ini kalian pacaran dan putus kan? Lalu Luhan akan patah hati dan menangis. Itu hal yang benar-benar mereka hindari."

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "apakah tidak ada cara untuk mendekati Luhan?"

"tentu saja ada." Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Sehun kembali menatap penuh tanya.

"akan lain ceritanya jika Luhan yang jatuh cinta." Jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun memijat pelipisnya pelan. Berarti misinya sekarang adalah membuat Luhan jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi bagaimana caranya jika dia bahkan tidak bisa mendekati _namja _cantik itu? Ah Sehun pusing sendiri memikirkannya. "jadi siapa saudara Luhan?"

Chanyeol menyesap pelan cokelat panasnya yang sudah menghangat sebelum menjawab. "aku akan menjawab dari yang tertua." Jawab Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan Sehun.

"Xiumin _sunbae_, Kris _sunbae_, Lay _sunbae_, Baekhyun."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "tunggu dulu! Jika mereka saudara bagaimana bisa Xiumin _sunbae_, Kris _sunbae_, dan Lay _sunbae_ seangkatan? Bagaimana bisa juga Luhan dan Baekhyun berada di tingkatan yang sama?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "tentu karena mereka semua adalah anak angkat."

Sehun mengerjap bingung.

"mereka anak angkat keluarga Wu. Nyonya Wu mandul, sehingga mereka tidak bisa memiliki keturunan." Jelas Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan mengerti dari Sehun.

.

"Baekhyun hyung!" Sesosok _namja _cantik berdiri didepan kelas XI-2 sambil melambai-lambaikan buku berwarna biru muda.

Sehun yang melihat sosok itu tanpa sadar berdecak kagum dengan kecantikannya. Rambutnya yang _pink_ ditata model mangkuk dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya, jas seragamnya yang tidak dikancing dan kemeja seragamnya yang dimasukkan rapi kedalam celananya. Kontras dengan keadaan Luhan saat mengenakan _jersey_ tim sepakbola dengan rambut yang berantakan. _Yeah _meskipun keduanya tetap manis di mata Sehun.

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun. "berhenti menatap Luhan atau matamu akan keluar sebentar lagi!"

Baekhyun memberi isyarat pada Luhan untuk masuk kedalam kelasnya yang dengan patuh dituruti sang adik.

"ada apa Lu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusak rambut Luhan lembut.

Luhan menyerahkan buku berwarna biru muda yang dibawanya, "kata Kris hyung kau meninggalkannya didalam mobil."

"ah _ne_, _gomawo_, aku melupakannya hehe. Maaf merepotkanmu." Kata Baekhyun sambil nyengir.

Luhan tersenyum manis, "_gwaenchana_." Lalu pandangannya mengarah kepada Chanyeol dan Sehun yang duduk persis di belakang Baekhyun. "nanti sore ada latihan. Jangan lupa _ne_." Katanya lembut. Kaki mungilnya lalu beranjak keluar dari kelas.

Baekhyun sontak menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun.

"sebaiknya kau jaga dengan baik adikku tuan Oh, atau aku akan membunuhmu." Kata Baekhyun lalu berdiri dan beranjak keluar. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan wajah melongo dan bingungnya.

.

Latihan sepakbola hari ini tetap diadakan. Hujan dan lapangan yang licin tidak menjadi halangan sepertinya.

Hari ini sepertinya juga adalah hari keberuntungan Sehun. Bukan apa-apa, hari ini ia mendapat tim yang sama dengan _namja _cantik incarannya.

Namun sepertinya sama saja, pikirannya tetap tidak fokus seperti saat latihan beberapa hari lalu. Matanya terus-menerus menatap sosok cantik yang sedang berlari-lari dengan sekujur tubuh basah kuyup karena hujan mengejar bola yang diperebutkan.

Mata sipit Sehun sontak melebar saat melihat bola yang ditendang tim lawan melesat kencang dan sepertinya akan menghantam tubuh mungil Luhan yang limbung karena lapangan yang licin.

"LUHAN AWAS!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, ditariknya tangan dan pinggang Luhan sehingga mereka berdua sama-sama terjatuh dengan posisi Luhan yang menindih tubuh Sehun.

Luhan terengah-engah _shock_ saat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Sebelum akhirnya menyadari Sehun dibawahnya samasekali tidak bergerak.

"Sehun-ah _gwaenchana_?" tanyanya panik sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun pelan.

"_ya!_ _Ireona!_" Luhan berteriak semakin panik saat Sehun bergeming.

"Sepertinya dia kehabisan nafas saat kau menjatuhi tubuhnya tadi, Lu." Suara Chanyeol menyapa indera pendengaran Luhan. Rupanya Seluruh anggota tim sudah menegrumuni mereka berdua.

"_eottohkae_?" tanya Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan, "bagaimana dengan nafas buatan?"

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut sedangkan seluruh anggota tim disitu hanya melongo. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dikatakan Chanyeol.

Luhan mengangguk pelan, lalu mulai menindih Sehun dengan kedua tangan dan lutut yang menahan berat tubuhnya sambil ememjamkan matanya gugup. _Kalau aku sudah memberimu nafas buatan dan kau tetap tidak mau bangun aku akan membunuhmu Oh Sehun!_

Dengan perlahan, didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Sehun. Ditempelkannya bibir mungilnya ke bibir Sehun yang sedikit membuka dan mulai meniupkan udara.

Chanyeol yang menyaksikan itu mendadak ikut harap-harap cemas karena Sehun yang tidak kunjung sadar. Sampai tiba-tiba..

"eungh.."

Tidak, itu bukan suara Sehun yang mendadak sadar. Itu suara lenguhan Luhan. Luhan melenguh karena tiba-tiba daging tak bertulang lelaki dibawahnya menerobos masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya dan mulai menjilati langit-langit mulutnya.

Sehun lalu memeluk pinggang Luhan berguling. Membalik posisi mereka berdua sehingga kini ia yang berada diatas. Melupakan fakta mereka berada di lapangan yang basah dan becek. Sehun lalu memainkan lidahnya ganas yang kemudian dibalas oleh Luhan. Menghasikan decakan-decakan seksi yang dapat membangkitkan gairah siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"ah.."

Lenguhan Luhan bertambah keras saat tangan Sehun mulai menyusup masuk ke kaos _jersey_ yang digunakannya dan mulai mencubiti _nipple_ kemerahannya yang mulai menegang. Mereka seakan melupakan keadaan mereka saat ini dengan berpasang-pasang mata yang berkerumun dan menonton kegiatan mereka.

Sehun melepaskan pagutannya saat dirasanya Luhan sudah mulai kehabisan nafas. Matanya menatap dalam Luhan, masih sambil mencubiti _nipple _Luhan yang terasa semakin menegang dengan tangan kirinya. Dan tangan kanannya mulai menyusup masuk ke celana _jersey_ Luhan dan mulai meremas-remas gundukan diselangkangannya.

Luhan mengusap pipi Sehun dengan kedua tangannya sambil tersengal. "_not here baby_." Bisik Luhan pelan.

Sehun membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Luhan yang basah dan berbisik. "_mind to be mine tonight?"_

Luhan menggigit bibirnya seksi. mata sayunya menatap Sehun dalam sambil menikmati sentuhan Sehun di selangkangan dan dadanya.

Bibirnya bergerak membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sehun sebelum kembali menerjang bibir Sehun.

"_my apartment.. tonight_.."

.

Anggota tim yang menonton kegiatan HunHan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka tidak percaya.

"mereka berdua sangat porno." Taehyung mengeluarkan suaranya sambil berdecak kecil.

Suho mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "mereka tidak ingat dimana mereka sekarang. Dunia milik berdua ckck."

"mereka benar-benar panas. ugh membuat _hard _saja. Astaga kenapa tubuh Luhan mulus sekali! " kali ini Chen yang berkomentar sembarangan.

Mata Chanyeol berkedut saat melihat kaos Luhan yang sudah terangkat dan mengekspos kedua _nipple_ nya. Dan tangan Sehun yang tidak berhenti-berhentinya memainkan tonjolan itu.

"biarkan saja mereka. Sudahlah aku mau pulang. Mereka ini benar-benar..."

***END***

_._

_._

_._

"_jadi apa yang terjadi diruang ganti tadi?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil duduk di sisi Luhan._

_Luhan menundukkan kepalanya menyesal dan gelisah. "maaf hyung.."_

_Baekhyun mengusak surai pink Luhan pelan. "dia yang memulai?"_

"_aku yang membalas."_

_Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut. Lalu mengangkat dagu Luhan agar menatapnya. Iris Luhan yang berkilauan menatapnya penuh harap._

_"kau membalas ciuman Sehun?"_

_Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan._

"_uri Luhannie jatuh cinta eoh?"_

_Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "dia sudah memperhatikanku sejak pertama aku masuk sekolah."_

_Baekhyun terdiam, menunggu ucapan selanjutnya dari bibir mungil Luhan._

"_aku mencintainya."_

_Baekhyun memeluk Luhan erat sambil tersenyum tulus._

"_kalau begitu kejar dia, Luhannie.."_

_._

_._

_._

**A/N : kalo banyak yang minta sequel nanti aku bikinin sequel hehe annyeong ^^/  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Admire You Sequel**

Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Warning : YAOI, BOY X BOY, alur kecepetan, typos, cerita pasaran

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Happy reading!

.

.

.

"Hmmpphh.. mmhh.. engh.."

Terlihat seorang _namja_ berkulit pucat yang sedang memagut bibir _namja _cantik nan mungil di pangkuannya. Si _namja _pucat memeluk erat pinggang _namja _di pangkuannya dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya mengusap-usap tonjolan kemerahan dari luar kemeja yang digunakan si mungil dengan bertelanjang dada. Sementara _namja_ dipangkuannya meremas-remas lembut rambut milik si pucat untuk menyalurkan hasrat nikmatnya dengan hanya mengenakan _underwear _dan kemeja putih kebesaran.

"Eungh.." lenguh _namja _mungil itu saat ia melepaskan pagutan mereka berdua. Keduanya saling menatap sambil terengah-engah. Yang lebih kekar mengusap pelan saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibir si mungil dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kau cantik.. Luhan..." gumam si pucat yang hanya dibalas dengan wajah merona dari si mungil –Luhan- di pangkuannya.

Luhan menaikkan sedikit badannya dan mengecup singkat bibir _namja _di hadapannya. "menurutmu begitu, Sehun?"

_Namja _itu –Sehun- terkekeh sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan memeluk pinggang Luhan semakin erat.

Ya, setelah 'kecelakaan' dan kegiatan 'menjurus' mesum di lapangan sepakbola tadi, akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang dan mandi ke apartemen Luhan yang letaknya lebih dekat dengan sekolah daripada apartemen Sehun. _Well_, sambil melanjutkan janji mereka di lapangan tadi sebenarnya.

Setelah mandi, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengenakan celana seragam sekolahnya dan meminjam kaus milik Luhan –yang kebesaran. Sementara Luhan memutuskan untuk memakai kemeja putih kebesaran milik hyung nya yang tertinggal.

_Well_, bukannya bermaksud menggoda Sehun, tetapi Luhan memang tidak terlalu suka mengenakan bawahan saat berada di apartemennya. _Namja _mungil itu biasanya memang hanya mengenakan kemeja atau kaus kebesaran atau juga _boxer_ pendek yang memperlihatkan paha putih mulusnya. Toh juga dia hanya sendiri di apartemennya. Sedangkan jika menginap dirumah, Luhan yakin hyung-hyungnya sudah biasa melihatnya berpakaian seperti itu.

Tapi dasarnya saja Sehun yang mesum, sehingga Luhan yang berpakaian 'menggoda' seperti itu malah diseret dan diterjangnya diatas ranjang. Dan... dari sanalah awal ciuman panas mereka terjadi.

Sehun sudah akan menyesap leher Luhan yang beraroma lemon sebelum suara bel apartemen Luhan mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

TING TONG

Luhan mendorong dada Sehun menjauh sambil tersenyum manis. "Tunggu sebentar, _ne_?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya kesal karena kegiatannya menerkam Luhan harus tertunda. _Siapa sih orang yang bertamu malam-malam begini_?

.

Luhan berjalan perlahan menuju ke depan pintu. Keningnya mengernyit lucu sambil memikirkan siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini. _For your information _saat ini jam 8 malam.

"Hyung!" Luhan memekik senang sambil menubruk sosok yang berada didepan pintunya dan memeluknya erat.

Sedangkan sosok yang dipeluknya hanya terkekeh dan menggendong Luhan di gendongan depannya sambil sesekali mengusak surai _pink_ Luhan.

"Kenapa malam-malam kesini?" Luhan bertanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Kau tidak suka hyungmu yang tampan ini mengunjungimu, _eoh_?" tanya _namja _itu. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh tempat dan berhenti di rak sepatu. Terdapat sepatu asing yang ia yakin sekali bukan milik adik kesayangannya itu. "Apakah ada tamu?"

"Tentu saja aku selalu menyukai kunjungan Kris hyung." Mata Luhan berbinar imut. "_Ne_, ada temanku didalam."

Mata Kris sontak melebar. "Ada temanmu?"

Luhan kembali mengangguk lucu.

Kris lalu mencubit pelan pipi gembil Luhan. "Ada temanmu didalam dan kau hanya berpakaian seperti ini!?" Kris mengomel setengah menjerit.

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah karena dicubit sebelum kemudian mengerling menggoda. "_Ne_, aku terlihat _sexy _kan?"

Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, masih sambil menggendong Luhan. "Tidakkah kau selalu terlihat _sexy_, sayang?"

Luhan mengerjap lagi sambil tersenyum lebar. "Menurut hyung begitu?"

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Ucapan kris barusan adalah ucapan yang jujur. Dirinya selalu berfantasi macam-macam jika Luhan sedang menginap di rumah dan berpakaian seperti ini.

Kris selalu penasaran bagaimana rasanya menyentuh dan mencium setiap inchi kulit Luhan. Mungkin jika dia tidak ingat dengan hubungan 'saudara' mereka, dia sudah menerkam Luhan sejak lama. _Dengan resiko Xiumin dan Lay akan menendang dan menyuruhnya tidur di teras._

"Lu ada siap..." Kata-kata Sehun terhenti saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan mata Kris yang menggendong Luhan. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Untung saja dia sudah memakai kausnya –kaus Luhan- sebelum menyusul Luhan tadi.

"_A.. Annyeonghaseyo _Kris _sunbaenim_." Sehun menyapa Kris yang masih menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Oh Sehun?" Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menurunkan Luhan yang meronta ingin diturunkan. "Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini disini?"

"Kami ada janji, hyung." Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Kris sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang digenggam Kris.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya. _Janji? Ah janji ini, kurasa aku mengerti_.

Kris menyeringai lebar saat sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. Luhan yang melihat seringai Kris hanya mengerjap polos.

"Hyung bagaimana kalau kita menonton?" tawar Luhan melihat suasana yang mulai canggung.

"Apakah Sehun tidak keberatan?"

Sehun terkekeh canggung mendengar pertanyaan Kris. "_A.. aniyo _hyung."

"Baiklah kalau begitu biar aku yang menyiapkan filmnya." Jawab Kris sambil menyeringai setan.

"Eungh.."

Sehun melotot kaget saat mendengar erangan manis dari bibir mungil Luhan. Sementara wajah Luhan merona merah. Rupanya Kris meremas bokong rusa ini saat berjalan melewatinya menuju ruang tamu tadi.

"Apakah dia selalu melakukan itu?" Sehun bertanya tidak suka sambil menatap tajam Luhan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "_Aniyo.. mian_.."

Sehun yang melihat Luhan ketakutan seperti itu sontak memeluk erat _namja _rusa dihadapannya. "_Gwaenchana_." Jawabnya lembut, sementara Luhan tersenyum manis.

Kris yang menatap mereka berdua hanya tersenyum misterius dari ruang tamu.

.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Mungkin jika Kris bukan hyung Luhan dia sudah menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Bagaimana tidak, sedari mereka menonton tadi Kris terus-menerus memeluk posesif Luhan yang duduk di pangkuannya. Sehun pasti sudah merebut Luhan jika tidak sadar siapa Kris.

Untung saja adegan perkelahian dari film yang mereka tonton sedikit menghiburnya. _Namja _pucat itu membayangkan jika sang jagoan adalah dirinya sedangkan penjahatnya adalah Kris yang dihajarnya habis-habisan.

Sehun tersenyum menyeringai saat pada akhirnya sang jagoan di film menang dan musuhnya terkapar berdarah-darah dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hyunghh angghh _ani_.. mmhh.." Sehun menatap horor ke sofa sebelahnya saat kembali mendengar desahan Luhan.

Matanya membelalak Lebar saat melihat Kris yang sedang menjilati ceruk leher Luhan dan memelintir _nipple_ kemerahannya dari luar kemeja putihnya.

"Aaahh hyungghhh lepashh..." Luhan mencengkeram erat lengan Kris yang melingkari pinggangnya, berusaha melepaskannya.

Dengan penuh emosi, Sehun menarik Luhan dari dekapan Kris dan sedikit membanting tubuh mungil itu ke sofa. Dengan kalap, Sehun mengukung dan langsung melumat habis bibir menggoda Luhan.

"Mmmhh.."

Bukannya memberontak, Luhan malah mengalungkan kedua tangannya dan meremas lembut rambut Sehun, memperdalam ciumannya dan membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan lidah lentur Sehun menjelajahi seluruh rongga mulutnya.

"Anghh hmmmh.." Luhan sedikit melenguh saat Sehun memainkan _nipple_ nya yang mulai tegang, mengusapnya dan memilinnya halus.

Luhan melebarkan kakinya dan duduk mengangkangi Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan, menggesekkan junior mereka yang mulai bangun dan menggeliat. Membuat desahan tertahan dari bibir Luhan semakin terdengar keras.

Sekarang gantian Kris yang menatap horor keduanya. _Bagaimana bisa adiknya yang polos itu berciuman panas didepan matanya seperti ini!?_

Kris sedikit berdehem dan Sehun langsung melepaskan pagutan mereka. Benang saliva tertaut dari bibir Sehun dan bibir Luhan yang mulai terlihat membengkak karena dikulum Sehun.

Luhan sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya canggung saat mendapati tatapan Kris yang mengarah kearahnya. "A.. aku akan ke balkon." Pamit Luhan sambil beranjak dari sofa dan meninggalkan Kris dan Sehun di ruang tamu.

Kris berdeham lagi, mengusir kecanggungan mereka berdua. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, mulutnya sudah membuka dan akan mengeluarkan suara, sebelum suara Kris mengintrupsinya.

"jadi kau menyukai adikku, hm?"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya lebar sambil emngagruk tengkuknya canggung. "_N.. ne.._"

"Apakah aku bisa mendapatkan jaminan darimu Oh Sehun?" Suara Kris terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih tegas dan berat.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Jaminan?"

"Jaminan kau tidak akan menyakiti _dongsaeng _kesayanganku." Suara Kris terdengar kembali, kali ini disertai tatapan tajam yang membuat bulu kuduk Sehun meremang.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji aku tidak akan menyakitinya, _sunbaenim. _Tapi aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Luhan, dan aku ingin agar dia bisa menjadi milikku. Mungkin di hubungan kami nanti kami akan bertengkar atau masalah-masalah yang biasanya dialami sepasang kekasih. Tapi aku berjanji, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Luhan. Apapun yang terjadi." Sehun menjawab mantap.

Kris yang mendengarnya mengerjapkan matanya kaget, tapi tidak lama kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya kami semua sudah setuju untuk hubunganmu dengan Luhan. Yah kami bisa apa jika Luhan juga jatuh cinta." Kris menggidikkan bahunya lalu terkekeh. "Dan tadi itu hanya untuk mengetesmu, ternyata kau benar-benar marah. Cemburu _eoh_?"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebal.

"Sebaiknya aku segera nyatakan perasaanmu padanya, kau tahu, _friend with benefits _atau hubungan tanpa status sebenarnya tidak baik." Kris menepuk bahu Sehun sambil beranjak lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat mata Sehun membelalak kaget.

Tidak lama, ekspresi kaget Sehun berganti dengan _smirk _yang sama mengerikannya dengan milik Kris.

.

Luhan bergidik terkejut saat tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya. "Kris hyung sudah pulang?" tanyanya sambil mengelus tangan Sehun yang melingkarinya.

Sehun menumpukan dagunya di bahu sempit Luhan dan mulai menghirupi aroma manis _namja_ itu, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" luhan bertanya penasaran sambil menoleh ke kanan sehingga hidungnya saling bersentuhan dengan milik Sehun.

"Kenapa kau mau tau?" Sehun bertanya sambil terkekeh.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. "Yasudah kalau tidak mau jawab ya.."

"Dia memberitahuku titik sensitifmu." Ucapan Luhan terpotong dengan kata-kata Sehun.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "A.. apa?"

Luhan bergidik ngeri melihat _smirk_ Sehun yang bertambah lebar.

"Titik sensitifmu." Ulang Sehun. "Aku tau dimana saja mereka."

Luhan melebarkan matanya lagi. "Memangnya dimana?"

Dengan cepat Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan lalu melumat bibirnya.

"Mau aku tunjukkan?" Sehun berbisik pelan saat melepaskan ciumannya, lalu _namja_ pucat itu kembali menyerang bibir Luhan yang sedikit terbuka.

"Enghh.."

Luhan melenguh pelan saat dirasanya Sehun mengulum bibirnya kasar, bibirnya membuka dan dengan cepat Sehun kembali menguasai rongga hangat itu.

"Hmmpphh.."

Luhan kembali melenguh saat dirasanya Sehun meremas bokong padatnya dan melepaskan _underwear_ nya.

"Hmmmhh.."

Sehun melepaskan pagutan mereka berdua dan mulai menggigiti ceruk leher Luhan membuat lenguhan Luhan bertambah seksi.

Luhan menggerak-gerakkan kakinya gelisah saat Sehun berlutut didepannya dan mulai mengelusi paha dalamnya dengan sensual.

"Se.. Sehun.. kita di balk.."

"Aku tau sayang." Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan sambil menyeringai lebar. Rasanya tidak apa-apa mereka saling melepas gairah di balkon. Memacu adrenalin kalau-kalau ketahuan tetangga sebelah apartemen Luhan.

Lagipula Sehun sudah terlanjur terangsang saat melihat junior Luhan yang menegang tepat didepan wajahnya. Dia tidak peduli lagi dnegan tempat.

"Ahhhh."

Luhan melenguh sedikit menjerit saat dirasanya lidah Sehun menusuk-nusuk lubang kecil di juniornya dan mulai melahap junior mungil itu. Sehun menggenjot junior itu kedalam mulutnya dengan tempo yang beraturan membuat Luhan melayang.

"Ah.. Ah.. Sehun.."

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya nikmat sambil menumpu berat tubuhnya dengan tangannya yang saat ini menyandar sepenuhnya di pagar pembatas balkon.

"Luhan-ssi?" Luhan membelalakkan matanya lebar saat mendengar sapaan lembut dari balkon sebelah kirinya.

"_A.. annyeong_." Luhan menyapa dengan canggung dan takut-takut kalau kegiatannya dengan Sehun ketahuan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam?" tanya tetangga itu dengan senyumnya yang cantik.

"A.. aku mencari udara segarhh.. ya udara segar mmhh." Luhan tertawa kering sambil menghembuskan nafasnya lega karena bagian pinggangnya kebawah saat ini tertutup oleh kaca buram pembatas balkon, jadi tetangganya yang cantik itu tidak menyadari Sehun yang sedang mengulum juniornya habis-habisan dibawah sana.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan setiap desahan nyaring yang bersiap meluncur keluar. "Apa yang Dara noona lakukan disini? Hhh.." tanya Luhan saat menyadari tetangganya itu memperhatikannya dengan intens, sedikit curiga dengan desahan-desahan halus Luhan meski tidak kentara.

Dara terkekeh kecil. "Aku mengambil jemuran, tidak apa kutinggal sendiri?"

Luhan menghela nafas lega dalam hati. "_Ne, gwaenchana._"

Luhan kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar saat Dara sudah mulai masuk kedalam apartemennya. Melepaskan desahan yang ditahannya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aaahhh Sehuunnn mmhh... _no.. not there _uunngghhh.."

Luhan mendesah keras saat Sehun menjilati _hole_ miliknya yang berkedut dibawah sana. Tangannya tanpa bisa dikontrol meremas rambut Sehun sedikit kasar.

Oh sialan, pasti Kris sudah memberi tahu kalau bagian itu merupakan titik terlemah Luhan. Dan Sehun merangsangnya dengan baik.

"O.. oohh angghhh.."

Luhan mengapit kepala Sehun diantara pahanya yang sudah penuh _kissmark_ saat lidah Sehun mulai menjilati dan menusuki lubang analnya. Rasanya geli namun nikmat, rasanya Luhan tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi jika Sehun terus mencumbui _hole_nya. Apalagi saat ini daging tak bertulang itu sudah menyenggol daging kenyal di bagian terdalam tubuhnya.

"Se.. hunnhhh anggghhh ahh ahh.." erangan Luhan bertambah parau seiring dengan lidah Sehun yang terus menusuk-nusuk prostatnya.

"Mmmhh Ahhh.." Sehun menyeringai tampan sembari memegang erat paha Luhan yang dirasanya mulai melemas. Ia menyeringai puas mendengar desahan Luhan yang erotis karena pekerjaannya.

"Ahh... ahhh.. cu.. kupphh..."

Luhan bersusah payah menghentikan Sehun sambil tersengal. _Oh, kenapa nikmat sekali?_

Sehun memilih menuruti Luhan dan kemudian berdiri sambil melepaskan celana dan kausnya sehingga ia _naked_.

Dengan cepat, Luhan mengalungkan tangannya kasar dan langsung mencumbui bibir Sehun ganas. Birahinya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun dan Luhan tidak akan mau berhenti sekarang.

Sementara Sehun membiarkan Luhan memenangkan pergulatan lidah mereka. Tangan Sehun dengan cepat merobek kemeja milik Luhan sehingga tubuh mereka sama-sama terekspos saat ini.

Luhan sedikit bergidik saat angin malam membelai tubuhnya yang saat ini sedang telanjang.

Sehun menaikkan kaki kiri Luhan sehingga mengalung di pinggangnya sementara junior besarnya mulai menembus lubang _virgin_ Luhan yang disertai dengan pekikan tertahan dari bibir Luhan.

"Luhan-ssi maaf lupa memberitahumu kalau..." Dara membelalakkan matanya kaget saat menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan tetangganya. Hidungnya mulai mengeluarkan darah dan tubuhnya bergetar –ketahuilah bahwa Dara merupakan salah satu gadis dari kelompok fujoshi di kampusnya.

Bagaimana tidak, kedua insan di hadapannya itu sedang bercumbu panas sementara _namja _yang lebih tinggi tengah menggenjot pasangannya dengan gerakan brutal sambil merabai _nipple_nya. Apalagi desahan-desahan Luhan yang seakan membangkitkan gairah siapapun yang mendengarnya.

BRUKK

Sehun melepaskan pagutannya saat menyadari Dara pingsan dan menatap panik pada Luhan. "_Eottohkae_?"

Luhan mendorong pinggul Sehun dengan kaki kirinya yang mengalung di pinggang Sehun sehinga kejantanan besar Sehun masuk semakin dalam dan langsung menyentuh prostat miliknya.

"Biarkannhhh sajahhh ngghhh.."

Luahn berbisik dengan penuh nafsu, sementara Sehun yang mendengarnya menyeringai setan dan kembali menusukkan juniornya. Keras dan dalam. Tangannya menggenggam dan mulai mengocok junior Luhan yang sudah sangat tegang dengan tempo yang sama seperti genjotannya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain mencubiti _nipple_ Luhan dan sesekali memelintirnya.

"Sehunhhh aaahh ahhh ngghhh.." Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya nikmat. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa dimanjakan saat ini. Birahinya semakin memuncak seiring dengan Sehun yang terus menyentuhnya. Oh, Luhan seperti puteri malu yang peka akan setiap rangsangan dan sentuhan.

"Kauu sempitthhh Luuhh mmhh.."

"Ahh _wanna cum_ ngghh..."

Sehun menggenjot kejantanannya semakin cepat. "_Waithh mehh.._"

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sehun dan menggesekkan _nipple_ tegang mereka berdua.

"Akuhhh aahhh.."

"_Yeahh_ _babehh _ahhh.."

"Sehun aku sampai aaahh.. AHHH.." dengan desahan terakhirnya, Luhan menyemburkan cairan miliknya ke dadanya dan dada Sehun bersamaan dengan menetesnya cairan Sehun yang mengaliri paha dalamnya karena _hole _nya terlalu penuh.

Sehun melepaskan tautan kelamin mereka berdua, sedangkan Luhan merosot lemas dengan kaki mengangkang. Membuat Sehun kembali menelan ludahnya kasar melihat junior Luhan yang lemas dan basah karena sperma.

Lidahnya mulai menjilati dan membersihkan cairan miliknya yang mengotori paha Luhan dilanjutkan dengan menjilati cairan Luhan yang menggenang di dada dan perut pria cantik itu.

"Ahhh.."

Luhan hanya mendesah karena geli dengan lidah Sehun yang menjilati kulitnya. Tubuhnya lelah sekali, mungkin karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya.

Setelah selesai menjilati semuanya, Sehun mengangkat Luhan dengan _bridal style_ dan menidurkannya di kasur. Sehun kemudian menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dan mendekap Luhan dengan erat. Sementara Luhan bergelung nyaman di dada Sehun.

Dengan iseng, Sehun kembali memasukkan juniornya ke lubang sempit Luhan yang dibalas erangan lemah dari pemiliknya.

"_Jaljayo baby saranghae_.." Sehun bergumam pelan sambil mengecup pipi Luhan yang merona sebelum ikut menyusul Luhan ke alam mimpi.

***END***

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Epilogue_

"_Luhan!" Sehun memanggil Luhan yang sedang berdiri di depan mading. Membuat namja manis itu menoleh._

"_Ada apa?" Luhan menyahut kesal karena suara Sehun yang keras. Membuat siswa-siswi yang berada di situ sontak menatap mereka berdua penasaran._

_Sehun mengecup singkat bibir mungil Luhan –yang dibalas makian dari penggemar Luhan- dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan._

"_Luhan-ah, saranghae. Jadilah kekasihku!" Sehun berteriak kencang –memastikan semua orang mendengarnya- sambil menyelipkan setangkai mawar kedalam genggaman Luhan._

_Setiap pasang mata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah mereka berdua._

_Luhan menundukkan wajahnya yang merona. Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan dengan gemas._

"_Ne aku akan menjadi kekasih Sehunnie."_

_Luhan menjawab sambil tersenyum cantik. "Saranghae.."_

_Dengan gerakan cepat, Sehun langsung menghimpit tubuh Luhan ke tembok dan mencium bibirnya._

"_Nado.. jeongmal saranghae.."_

_Sehun berbisik saat melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum Sehun kembali mencumbu bibir mungil itu dengan panas._

_BRUK_

_BRUK_

_BRUK_

_Dan serentak terdengar suara tubuh yang membentur lantai karena pingsan berjamaah dengan hidung mimisan._

_Dari jauh, Xiumin, Kris, dan Lay hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka tidak percaya._

"_Dia benar-benar mesum." Xiumin memijit pelipisnya pelan._

"_Ajari dia untuk tidak melakukannya di public, Baek." Kris berkata datar sambil menatap Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun terkekeh geli. "Biarkan saja, mereka benar-benar manis." Jawab Baekhyun sambil berlalu pergi menuju ke arah Chanyeol._

_Lay yang sedari tadi diam melotot melihat tangan Sehun yang sudah menelusup masuk kedalam seragam Luhan dan mencubit nipplenya pelan. _

_Sesaat setelahnya, terdengar suara yang memekakkan seluruh penjuru koridor._

"_YA OH SEHUN! BERHENTI MENYENTUH RUSA KESAYANGANKU!"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Big thanks to :**_

_**Nedera , aas jhgirl , cyberxiaolu , vidyafa11 , Lieya El , ChocoBerry29 , voccall , imeyyteukmin , lulu-shi , selukr , XOXOChikaLee , choiharin , AraSabila , ssnowish , arvita kim , LS-snowie , lisnana1 , SayLu , Cactus93 , Seluluff , Meriska-Xi , chacalock , himekaruLI, LuXiaoLu , syakila shine , Kim Sun Mii , Jong Ahn , taenggoo , HUNsayHAN , ani n , fallen93 , kanin , hunhanwu , redose , Dragonamex , alysaexostans , ferina refina , Lu-Yan , junia angel 58 , ooh Exo Lu , A Y P**_

_**Terimakasih juga buat yang udah follow sama favorite yaa ^^**_

_**Maaf kalo ini mengecewakan :"**_

_**Sampai ketemu di FF selanjutnya..**_

_**Annyeong ^^/**_


End file.
